


the White Knight is talking backwards

by lmeden



Series: DYNO [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	the White Knight is talking backwards

"How are you today, professor?"

Harry set the tray he carried down on the side table. He pushed the small vase with dying flowers in it backwards, then with a smooth movement snatched the flowers from their home and tossed them into a nearby bin. He turned back to the bed.

"Don't say that, sir. I'm trying to help."

He fidgeted for a moment, then sat on the next bed.

"I know, you say you don't need _my_ help. But I think you do, sir. I really do."

Harry leaned forward and grasped Snape's limp hand on the bed.

"Please," he said, with tears gathering in his eyes, "tell me what to do."

\---

They gathered outside the tall doors, watching him. Harry's voice echoed in the otherwise silent hospital wing. The saw him bend over the still form on the bed.

"And, it's like this every day?"

She pushed back her hair, mussed by her worrying. Madame Pomfrey turned to her.

"Yes, Ms Granger, I'm afraid so."

The older woman paused, and then said,

"He's probably mad, you realize."

There was snarl, and with his flame-colored hair practically crackling, Ron turned.

"I wish you hadn't said that."

Hermione stepped up to him, placing a gentle hand on his chest. Panting, he looked down at her.

"Oh, Ron, don't be angry. She's only trying to help."

His angry snort, and the tears hovering at the corners of his eyes, proved her correct. He knew as well as the rest of them that Harry was mad.


End file.
